


Who Paints the Sky, Will Walk on Clouds

by ChaoticFairy (Amanda908565)



Series: Wheresoever you should go... [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Sawada Tsunayoshi, Branch: Cor Leonis, Dying Will Flames (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Feelings, Final Fantasy XV Spoilers, Flame Lore (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), M/M, Miscommunication, Not Canon Compliant, Older Sawada Tsunayoshi, POV Alternating, Post-Canon, Romance, Slow Romance, Some Canon Aspects, Vongola Decimo Sawada Tsunayoshi, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, but - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22686253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanda908565/pseuds/ChaoticFairy
Summary: Of course Tsuna knew of the Marshal. There was no way not to when Noctis would tell him stories about how the man would train him to the bone and then when he trained Prompto; molded the blonde into a suitable candidate for the last position of Noctis’ retinue. He had heard about how the man would sometimes sneak Noctis sweets when he was younger, or how he would stand behind the others during Council meetings and make faces that showed he’d rather be anywhere else.He had expected a man with hardened features and rough edges. He had expected a distant tone and gruff voice. Suffice to say, he had expected Marshal Cor “The Immortal” Leonis to be a lot of things.Tsuna hadnotexpected for him to be this handsome.There's just something about Cor that draws Tsuna in. It's a relief to find that something is drawing Cor to him, too.
Relationships: Sawada Tsunayoshi/Cor Leonis
Series: Wheresoever you should go... [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597135
Comments: 6
Kudos: 166





	Who Paints the Sky, Will Walk on Clouds

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, y'all! This is a super random and quick update but! Yet another branch in this AU! 
> 
> Look, I don't know _why_ Cor decided to just waltz in and glare at me until this was written, but he did. This is _incredibly_ self-indulgent and was written in the past few days. Please forgive any mistakes of mine xD
> 
> Once again, this picks up after [Go Where There is No Path, and Leave a Trail](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22188049). I'll be naming each pairing by it's 'branch' so, this is Branch: Cor Leonis! It has nothing to do with Branch: Ignis Scientia. 
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy!!
> 
> ps: The title is a quote, but I cannot for the life of me figure out who said it or where. It's just something I saw and really liked lmao ~~if you know the quote author pls lmk thx~~

Tsuna knew what war looked like. 

He knew what it looked like when it happened in a place. He knew what happened to buildings and monuments and once sprawling fields and dense forests when war came and left.

He knew what war looked like in a person. He knew how it changed them.

Cor Leonis, Tsuna decided, has seen war. Then, he turned right around and _became_ it.

Of course Tsuna knew of the Marshal. There was no way not to when Noctis would tell him stories about how the man would train him to the bone and then when he trained Prompto; molded the blonde into a suitable candidate for the last position of Noctis’ retinue. He had heard about how the man would sometimes sneak Noctis sweets when he was younger, or how he would stand behind the others during Council meetings and make faces that showed he’d rather be anywhere else.

He had expected a man with hardened features and rough edges. He had expected a distant tone and gruff voice. Suffice to say, he had expected Marshal Cor “The Immortal” Leonis to be a lot of things. 

Tsuna had _not_ expected for him to be this handsome. 

The moment that Cor had walked into the temporary base in Hammerhead, head raised and back straight as an arrow, Tsuna fell a little bit in love. 

Noctis always teased him about liking dangerous things. 

It was to be expected, though. Tsuna was drawn to things he shouldn’t be. He was mafia, after all. That community certainly did something to people. He found that it wasn’t something he resented, though. Being mafia made him who he was now, even if he had wanted nothing to do with it in the beginning. Being mafia had brought him his friends - his Family - and it had allowed him to save Noctis and change fate. How could he resent something when it brought him a few positive things that far outweighed the many bad? 

Tsuna had watched Noctis light up like a Christmas tree (perhaps he should call them Solstice trees here?) when the man walked in. “Uncle Cor!” He shouted, immediately rushing towards the stunned man. Ah, that’s right. Cor wouldn’t have known that Noctis lived. No phone lines. He would have known of the prophecy, and with the return of the dawn, had thought it fulfilled. 

“...Noctis?” He asked. To most, the voice sounded flat; the same as how it always did. To Tsuna, who had been around plenty of people that hid their emotions valiantly with only the smallest tells giving them away, he sounded relieved. There was a slight waver in the man’s voice. His hands were raised when Noctis hugged him tightly, unsure of where to put them. Cor was looking down at the now king with slightly widened eyes.

Tsuna knew that Cor was so _happy_ to see Noctis. Even if Gladio’s gruff “would it kill him to look a little happier” could be heard next to him.

Tsuna expected Cor Leonis to be a lot of things. He lived up to most of them. What Tsuna didn’t expect was how he would react in response to seeing it versus just knowing.

* * *

Tsuna was sitting off on his own, allowing Gladio, Ignis, and Noctis to talk shop. Prompto hadn’t been brought up with a background in politics, but it didn’t stop him from staying with his friends. Tsuna listened, but found himself drifting off into his own thoughts. 

A chair slid out in front of him. He was brought back to the present, blinking up at the newcomer. 

It was Cor.

He sat down, resting his elbows on top of his knees as he regarded Tsuna carefully. The Sky looked back, cocking his head. Tsuna observed Cor just as the Immortal observed him. Cor reminded Tsuna a bit of Reborn, but there were obvious differences. 

Cor served the crown. He was absolutely loyal to the Lucis Caelum line and had done everything he could to support them. Reborn had been freelance for a long time before finally deciding to find a home under Tsuna’s Sky. Cor was hard in a different way than Reborn was. Reborn was hard since he killed others. It was likely that Cor was hardened by watching them die. 

Reborn was a hitman.

Cor was a soldier. 

Cor didn’t say much, but not for want of confusion. Tsuna noticed that the man wouldn’t add anything unless he saw a dire need. Instead, he often sat back and watched. Reborn watched, filed the information away, and then _talked_. He wove half-truths together seamlessly and concocted stories that had people thinking they knew something when really, they knew the opposite.

There was the fact that Reborn thrived on being the center of attention. It may not seem like it, but the Sun enjoyed being the spotlight. He was front and center, acting as the lead in his own production. The chaos in Tsuna’s life lent itself to that. From what Tsuna observed, Cor would rather stick to the back of the room, and remain the silent guard should something occur. He didn’t want to be noticed. He didn’t like groups of people. Noctis had told him that Cor often took missions by himself - traveling Insomnia for one reason or another. Even after the wall had fallen, Cor had only met up with them a handful of times. 

Where Reborn was a shining Sun, Cor was the drifting Cloud.

The man looked into Tsuna’s eyes, and the brunette held his blue-eyed gaze. This seemed to impress the Marshal. Tsuna smiled, and if the crinkles by the corner of Cor’s eyes were anything to go by, the other man did, too.

* * *

“So, like. Are you and my Uncle ever gonna actually...y’know, talk? Like normal people?”

Tsuna snorted, “Noct, what makes you think I’m normal?” 

He groaned, “c’mon, man! You know what I mean! It’s creeping the guys out.”

The don gave a long, withering sigh. “For someone who’s Kyoya’s best friend, you should know Cloud language by now.”

That caused Noctis to bristle. “Kyoya just likes to nap in the same areas that I like napping. I don’t know why you think we’re best friends, Tsuna.”

“Yeah, alright. Sure. So, cuddling with Kyoya during a nap had nothing to do with being close and everything to do with it being a little chilly that night, right?”

“Yes!” Noctis argued, crossing his arms. “Besides! You’re changing the subject! Kyoya liking me for some reason has nothing to do with my Uncle!”

Tsuna hummed, the corner of his lips quirking up into a grin. “Doesn’t it?”

* * *

Cor started showing up around him more often than not. Tsuna was still stuck on Eos, but he found that it wasn’t the worst thing. Prompto was fun to be around - Noctis was right. They were fast friends. Gladio seemed a bit skeptical at first, but the bigger man was a huge softie, and Tsuna knew _just_ how to exploit that. Ignis was...a bit harder to reach, but eventually the advisor settled around him and they traded witty banter, and Tsuna would offer his own opinions or suggestions on a topic. He was even allowed to be the taste tester one night. Noctis was almost always present, and often would tell stories of Tsuna that would cause the brunette to blush darkly. One thing that was always constant, however, was Cor’s presence on the outer edges of Tsuna’s senses. 

It wasn’t malicious - he was certain he would feel if it were, but he didn’t know how to describe it. Cor was curious, and Tsuna understood that well enough. He didn’t know how to invite the him closer without chasing the older man away, though, and it was slightly frustrating.

So, Tsuna used the same tactic he used for when he needed to speak to Hibari. 

One day, when Noctis, Ignis, Gladio, and Prompto were busy, Tsuna decided to grab his daggers (just in case) and head out to the nearby Haven. There was still a faint glow to the runes, which had baffled most of the Eos natives, but not Noctis, who had simply gestured to Tsuna and himself in explanation. No one understood.

He sat down on the rock, his daggers placed on either side of him. He actually noticed the energy deposits, and for a moment, he was tempted to get a closer look at them, but then he heard footsteps. He smiled, not bothering to turn around. 

“Hello, Marshal Leonis.” He greeted politely. Cor didn’t say anything. “Would you like to sit?” There was no movement for a while, but Tsuna knew that Cor was debating the offer. Not an order, but an offer. It must have been weird for the man to be given choices like that after having served under royalty for so long. Not that Noctis’ father wouldn’t have given Cor any choices, of course, but the general idea must be a bit odd. Finally, Cor sat down about two feet of space between them. It was practically cuddly for a man like Cor. 

“I don’t think I’m the Marshal anymore.” He finally said with a hum. Tsuna glanced over, noting that the katana that had been at Cor’s side since he first saw him was not present. Interesting. The don knew that he could access it at any point should he need it, but the show of trust was touching. 

Tsuna laughed, “don’t let Noct hear you say that. He’ll put you back to work training new Crownsguard, and even Kingsglaive at this point.” Cor huffed in response. “Oh, don’t be like that. You did really well with Prompto.”

“Argentum was an exception.”

Tsuna bit his lip, “because you were the one to find him, right?” Cor stiffened, not expecting Tsuna to know. Eventually, he nodded. Tsuna shrugged, “Noct didn’t really say it outright? If that makes it any better. He made comments and I put two and two together. Not to mention I seem to have a knack for knowing things I shouldn’t,” he laughed at the end. 

Cor rested his forearms on his thighs, up near his knees, “Prompto could take over my duties as Marshal. Gladio could train the new recruits. He’s been doing that already, before Noctis got back.” Tsuna nodded in understanding.

“Is that what you want? To not have those sorts of responsibilities? To no longer be chained?”

“A knack for knowing things you shouldn’t, huh?” 

Tsuna winced, giving an apologetic grin in response. “You remind me of some people I know. I know your type. You’re drifters. Letting the wind take you from one place to the next. You like having the freedom to make your own choices, but you’re so ferociously loyal.” 

_A drifting Cloud who cannot be bound_ , Tsuna wanted to say but didn’t. _Protecting the famiglia from an independent standpoint._

The Marshal didn’t respond, and Tsuna didn’t expect him to. “Noctis would understand,” he murmured finally. “He wouldn’t make you continue the same way as before. You might want to think about talking to him, though. He doesn’t know.” 

Cor remained silent; contemplative. Tsuna didn’t feel the need to further the conversation, so, instead he just sat on the rock of the Haven, lifting his face to the sun and letting it warm him all over. He hadn’t realized that he was shivering from the breeze until a jacket was dropped over his shoulders. It was Cor’s, and smelled ever-so-faintly of cologne. Was it cologne or was it a mixture of the scents that the Immortal had picked up during his travels?

Tsuna smiled softly, wrapping the jacket around him tighter. “Thank you,” he said. Accepting the jacket would show Cor that Tsuna was open to getting to know the man. 

Cor licked his lips, nodding once. Then, spoke. “No,” he stated plainly. “Thank you.” The brunette knew he was talking about not letting Noctis die. 

That’s when Tsuna realized he would fully accept Cor into his fold, if the man let him.

He hoped, with time, that Cor would.

* * *

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen Cor so... _friendly_ towards someone, Specs.” 

“Frankly, I find that rather hard to believe, Gladio. Marshal Leonis is just as human as you and I.”

“Cor’s super friendly!” Prompto argued. “You just gotta let him warm up to you!”

“I think it’s hard to be anything but friendly to you, blondie.”

“Mm, Gladio has a point, Prom,” Noctis added with a tired nod. “I say just leave ‘em alone. Tsuna has that kind of effect on people. I’m not worried.” The man yawned loudly. “Who’s up for a nap?”

“Oh! Me! Me! Me!”

“I’m game.”

“Your Majesty, I hardly think it’s appropriate -” There was a tugging on his sleeve. “Oh, Astrals, _fine._ Let’s go take a nap.”

* * *

Tsuna’s bright laugh carried through the small room. Cor was lounging on one end of his bed, and Tsuna was at the other. The man had just made some dry comment or another and Tsuna was absolutely _delighted._ Cor had willingly sought him out to spend time together in what the Cloud might easily deem Tsuna’s territory! Cor could have been silent the entire time and Tsuna would have just been happy to have him around - but the man was engaging with conversation and even offering topics!

“I’m not surprised that he messed up a warp during training so badly. You should have seen him in my backyard! He tried to focus, but then Lambo would come running out, and usually I-Pin and Fuuta were chasing him, and so when Noctis warped, he warped right where Lambo was running. They collided more often than not.” It was...how their trip to the Future That Never Was was initiated. “I can’t believe he was _stuck_ by his _underwear_ though! That’s hilarious!”

Cor’s eyes were lit up, Tsuna noticed. The man was enjoying himself, and that made something inside Tsuna swell with pride. He was so glad that Cor was comfortable with him. Somehow during their conversation, they had shifted closer, their knees touching as they sat across from one another. 

“ - and then Reborn, the prideful, stubborn _asshole_ , didn’t want to tell me that he had been _shot_ and was _bleeding out_ all over my carpet - ”

They were leaning towards each other, Tsuna animatedly telling his story as Cor listened with his full attention.

“ - like! Who does that, Cor? Who crawls through someone’s bedroom window and just lies on the ground and bleeds out on their carpet? Just because he has Sun Flames and was healing himself doesn’t give him an all - ”

A little closer. They were still a respectable distance from each other, however. 

“In the end, I made sure he was healed, then shoved him out the window. I live pretty high up. I think, actually, that there’s rose bushes all the way on the bottom? That makes me feel a little better, if I’m being honest.” 

Tsuna looked at Cor, finally realizing how close they were. He was about to move back when he caught sight of the small smile Cor had on his face. His lips curled gently, and if you weren’t looking, or weren’t aware of the Marshal’s facial expressions, you might have missed it. Tsuna, though...Tsuna had become an expert in decoding Cor’s emotions, expressions, actions, and to an extent, his thoughts.

Cor was _smiling_.

Because of _him_.

He exhaled, his breath puffing against Cor’s face, and Tsuna watched in awe as the man’s nose twitch at the barely there breeze. The don blinked, absently mumbling to himself. “Astrals, you’re perfect.”

Cor raised a stern brow. Tsuna cocked his head to the side, not understanding the silent question. He was too busy letting his eyes run over a strong jaw, and thin lips. He wanted to reach up and smooth out the furrow between his eyebrows, then trace his index down a broad but nicely shaped nose. He wanted to cup the man’s cheeks and wax poetic to his face. 

“Tsuna.” Cor called his name to get his attention. He looked a bit amused. Had he called him before? 

“Huh? Oh! Oh, sorry. Yeah?”

“I’m going to kiss you.”

Tsuna blinked. So many questions were at the tip of his tongue - mainly, _why?_ Although, there were others like, _is this a dream?_ and _are you sure?_ He ignored them, however, for leaning forward and meeting Cor halfway.

“You’re beautiful, Tsuna.”

If they shared soft smiles while they kissed, neither would mention it.

* * *

They didn’t talk about it for a while. It was...new and strange and neither man knew how to approach the subject. Tsuna has had a few relationships in the past, but they quickly fizzled out. They were the spoiled heirs of allied famiglias that had gone nowhere once Tsuna felt like tearing his hair out. 

His Elements were just as overprotective as his Guardians, and none of his flings understood why Tsuna chose to Harmonize with so many people. _Wouldn’t it cause a strain on your Flames?_ They would ask. Tsuna had looked at the first person who questioned him with confusion. What did that mean? _Is it...supposed to?_

He had asked Reborn about it afterwards, if Skies usually Harmonized with so many, and received an honest answer with a dark look. The daughter of the Orso Familiglia never called him again. He didn’t care, and basked in the warmth and support his friends provided. 

So, to have such a strong _want_ to do _something_ was a bit unnerving to Tsuna. He wanted to talk to Cor, and explain to the older man that he wanted it. Whatever _it_ was. He knew the other felt the same - could taste it in his Flames. They had never talked about it, but whenever Tsuna mentioned his Sky, or Reborn's Sun, or even Mukuro’s Mist, Cor didn’t ask him to clarify. 

It made Tsuna wonder if Cor knew more than he was letting on. 

(It’s likely he did.)

* * *

Cor was avoiding Tsuna. Cor knew it, and he knew _Tsuna_ knew it, too. He could see the other’s disappointment as he strayed to the outer edges and stayed there. He could _feel_ Tsuna’s Sky calling out to him, offering a spot carefully carved out on the don's left side, and, _Six,_ how Cor wanted to slot himself into it.

Cor knew more than he said.

Regis was a Sky. He had known that. Clarus, like the others in the Amicitia line, was a Lightning. He was well aware of the innate magic they all possessed - Crystal or no.

Clarus and Regis were Harmonized, and he knew that Regis had once wanted to bond with him, too, but he chose not to accept. Regis didn’t take offense, at least, which was a blessing. Cor still worked as the man’s right hand. He knew that Aulea was his Rain. Odd, but not uncommon. Just because she was the Queen did not mean that she could not defend herself. Her gentle and soothing nature made sense as a Rain.

While Cor didn’t know what the Flames meant to Tsuna and his world, the man knew it was a closely guarded secret on Eos. Noctis was never made aware of it by his father. It was Tsuna who brought him up to speed, and for that, Cor owed Tsuna a debt. It would not have been easy to get Noctis to understand, or even accept it otherwise. It was a secret he still kept.

Cor felt the many attachments that Tsuna had. He could feel traces of multiple Flame signatures, and even after almost a month, they were still strong. They wrapped around Tsuna’s Sky, and while most would have been suffocated, Tsuna _thrived_. It was _incredible_ to witness and left him in awe.

The more he avoided Tsuna, the more the don seemed to wilt.

“Dude, what happened between you and Cor?” Cor overhead Prompto question Tsuna. He was around the corner, hidden from sight. He was unsure if Tsuna knew he was there. Prompto certainly didn’t.

When Tsuna responded, Cor felt a tug at his chest, and a squeeze around his heart. “I’m not sure,” the brunette responded in a small voice. “I thought things were great...I...maybe I pushed too much.” Prompto responded with something, but Cor wasn’t paying attention to the blonde man’s words.

 _No!_ The older man wanted to argue, _that’s not it! It’s not your fault, Tsuna!_

Whose was it, then?

Cor closed his eyes, exhaling through clenched teeth.

He fucked up.

* * *

“Tsuna.” Cor called for him. Prompto, who had been standing next to him, jumped three feet into the air in surprise. At least Tsuna was the one holding the gun right now. He and Prompto had been practicing on some old cans, shooting away from the garage. Prompto was a fantastic shot, and Tsuna was mildly impressed. He could hold his own with a gun, too, of course, but nothing to the extent of Prompto. The blonde was on a level that Reborn had created. 

Tsuna’s mouth lifted into a smile as he passed Prompto the pistol, turning to face the older man. He plastered a pleasant smile on his face that he felt had no business being there. “Marshal Leonis.” He hated how Cor’s face seemed to both harden and drop in despair as he used his title. “Was there something I could do for you?” 

He watched Cor’s mind race. The man was a soldier and tactician. Tsuna knew that Cor would be careful in choosing his words. Cor squared his shoulders. “I want to talk about what happened.” He paused, and then took a deep breath, closing his sharp blue eyes, “and about why I’ve been avoiding you.”

The don heard Prompto sputter in shock. He was probably stunned over the fact that Cor was admitting to things he did and now he was there proclaiming that he wanted to _talk_ about them! “I’m gonna -” Prompto pointed over his shoulder, back towards the garage. “See ya later, dude! Um, Marshal!” He saluted the man and then scurried off. Tsuna was barely paying him any attention. 

“So,” the brunette crossed his arms over his chest. “Talk, then. You’ve been radio silent since we kissed, Cor.” He looked off to the side, “that hurt.” 

Cor gave a loud sigh, raising his hand to run over his face. “I messed up. I panicked, and then ran, and I fucked up.” 

Tsuna turned his gaze back towards Cor, but kept his arms crossed in defense. “I still don’t understand why you panicked. We both kissed each other. It wasn’t just one of us surprising the other.” He swallowed, “did you regret it? Is that why?”

“No, Tsuna that’s -” He took a deep breath. “No. I don’t regret it. It’s complicated.”

That caused Tsuna to frown, now furrowing his brows. “I’ve got plenty of time to hear you explain, then. Un-complicate it for me, please.” It wasn’t like Tsuna had places to be while he was stuck in Eos. He waited for Cor to say something - _anything_. When he didn’t Tsuna shook his head. “Whatever. I’m going inside.” He turned around, starting to walk towards the back door. He took one step and then -

Something brushed against him.

Not...not against him, no. Against his _Flames_. He sucked in a sharp breath, whirling around to face Cor. “What - !”

Cor took a step towards him, the Cloud Flame that Cor was actively manipulating growing around him and practically cocooning them. His breath hitched. Cor knew he was a Cloud. Cor knew he had these Flames even when Tsuna had never told him that he did and Cor knew how to _use_ them, too. There was a small purple flame on the man’s ring. “Regis was a Sky.” Cor said.

Suddenly, everything made sense. It made _too much_ sense, honestly. “How did you not fall into Discordance?” He asked softly. 

Cor gave a wry grin, “I never said Regis was _my_ Sky, Tsuna.” 

“Oh.”

Tsuna knew why Cor ran now. He was _scared_. While he felt a bit guilty for reading the situation wrong, he knew he still had a right to feel hurt. Cor could have said something to Tsuna, which would have made everything easier to get through. He felt Cloud push against his Sky, intense and insistent. He looked to Cor in confusion. The Flames shoved at him this time, and Cor watched with a raised brow. 

“Are you going to reject my court?”

Tsuna’s eyes widened, and he felt dizzy. “Oh,” he repeated, stunned. Cor hadn’t Harmonized with Regis, who he had known for his entire life, and yet...yet he wanted to chain himself to Tsuna, who he’s known for roughly a month? He must be dreaming. “Are you sure?” He asked, not wanting to force the man into anything (not that he could. Clouds were fickle like that).

The hard shove he felt against his Sky was answer enough. When Tsuna accepted, enveloping Cor’s Cloud and merging them together with his Sky, he sighed softly in happiness. Cor had closed the distance between them, wrapping Tsuna in his strong arms as Tsuna wrapped them in Flames.

He wasn’t sure who kissed who that time, but it didn’t matter any more.

* * *

Prompto covered his mouth with his hand, watching with wide eyes. “Oh. My. Chocobos.” He whispered, trying to inch away from the window he had been peeking out of. He didn’t even _think_ that the two of them would end up...making out! He needed to tell Noctis!

He rushed back, trying to find one of his boyfriends. He saw Ignis and Gladio in the kitchen. “ _Guys_.” He started. “You will _never_ believe what I just saw.”

“It’s rude to eavesdrop on others, Prompto,” Ignis scolded lightly, reaching for the salt he had set aside. The kitchen was organized in a way where he was able to easily maneuver. 

Gladio snorted, “he looks like he’s seen a ghost, Iggy. I dunno about you, but I wanna hear whatever gossip he’s got. Spill the beans, Prom.” Gladio told the man with glee.

Prompto took a deep breath. “I saw Tsuna and Cor kissing!”

Ignis frowned, “that’s hardly appropriate for you to say, Prompto. I highly doubt that was what you saw.” 

The Shield looked at Prompto, a wicked smirk on his face. “So, the Marshal and Tsuna, huh? I knew he was being super friendly. Who’s gonna tell Noct?”

It was that moment that Noctis walked into the kitchen, his hand scratching at his stomach, and shirt raised. His hair was a complete mess from his nap. “Who’s,” he yawned, “gonna tell Noct what?”

* * *

Noctis looked at Tsuna. “Are you dating Cor?” He couldn’t _believe_ this. He left them alone for...alright, admittedly, it’s been about a month, but! Still! Tsuna didn’t say anything, but Noctis could easily read the uncomfortable expression on the brunette’s face. “You’re _dating_ my _uncle?_ ” 

Tsuna shifted, playing with his fingers. “Yeah?”

“Fucking _Six_ , Tsuna! When I said get along with everyone, I didn’t mean go and date Cor!” Noctis shouted. 

The don blinked innocently. “Oh, so I should have gone after Gladio? Wait, no - Iggy? Hm, maybe - ” 

“I get it! I get it! Limited options, whatever! But - Cor? _Really?_ ” Noctis glared at his brother, “isn’t this, like, breaking guy code or something?”

“Dunno. Feel like Gladio, Prom, Takeshi, or even Ryohei would have an answer for you.” Tsuna dropped his shoulders, slumping a bit. “Look, I like him, Noct. It’s not like that terrible idol worship I had for Kyoko way back when. It’s not the short lived crush I had on Fon. It’s definitely not the awkward ‘do I hate him, do I just want to fuck him, or is it both’ that I had with Reborn.”

Noctis gagged dramatically at the last comment. “T.M.I., Tsuna. C’ _mon_ , man, spare me the details.” Tsuna stuck out his tongue in response, not saying anything. Noctis threw his hands up in the air after almost ten minutes of silence. “Fine! Date him! If anyone could make him happy, it would be you, asshole. You’re making me lose the betting pool. _Rude_. I had my money on Monica.” 

Tsuna grinned, and it was all teeth. “Over my dead body.”

The king raised an eyebrow. “Al _right_ .” He sighed, “so you’re gonna be _that_ couple. The super possessive, super protective kind. Noted.”

“Dude, what’d you expect? I’m a Sky and he’s a Cloud. We don’t _do_ casual.” Tsuna scoffed.

“Whatever. Just don’t be gross in front of me. I might actually throw up.”

Tsuna snorted, but smiled and nodded in agreement.

* * *

Tsuna knew what war looked like because he, too, had become it.

**Author's Note:**

> Cloud!Cor is just,,,, so good, y'all. I needed it. I _needed_ it. I wanted Regis & Co. to know about the existence of Flames, and I wanted Cor to know, yet not have chosen Regis as his Sky and I just. Hnngh. This was all very self-indulgent. I just. Wanted **TM** alright don't @ me xD 
> 
> In case it wasn't obvious, the author has some major _thirst_ for so many FFXV characters and Cor is no exception.


End file.
